


Book of Eternal Darkness Timeline

by KysisKirin



Series: Book of Eternal Darkness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysisKirin/pseuds/KysisKirin
Summary: So this is the timeline/checklist of my Original crossover work series. Since i will most likely be posting most of the work out of order due to my very uncooperative muse/inspiration and constant writers block. This is just to help me keep track of what I'm working on currently and for you guys to know what order the stories are suppose to be in.





	Book of Eternal Darkness Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> The times listed are mostly just estimates and not set in stone. I will adjust them as i write each story. Repeat fandoms will have different story lines or take part in different variations/parts of the world. The current ones listed are for the most part set in stone though the order isn't. I'm also considering incorporating some fanfiction worlds form other authors but i would have to get permission from those authors first so i will be leaving those stories for near the end of the time line.

Once upon a time pre-curse(100 years) _In-progress_

 

Supernatural (25 years) _In-progress_

 

Harry potter (25 years) _In-progress_

 

Naruto (25 years) _TBA_

 

Magi (25 years) _TBA_

 

Stargate sg1(25 years) _TBA_

 

Aion (50 years) _TBA_

 

Captain America 1st movie (10 years) _TBA_

 

Dragon age (game undecided)(50 years) _TBA_

 

Interlude (150 years) _TBA_

 

Smallville (50 years) _TBA_

 

The originals (50 years) _TBA_

 

Naruto (25 years) _TBA_

 

Harry potter (25 years) TBA

 

Stargate Atlantis(50 years) TBA

 

Inuyasha (25 years) TBA

 

Teen wolf (25 years) TBA

 

Bleach (50 years) TBA

 

Shaman king (25 years) TBA

 

Dragon age (game undecided)(25 years) TBA

 

Guild wars 1 (25 years) TBA

 

interlude random made up world (50 years) TBA

 

Interlude abyss (100 years) TBA

 

Belgarad or Once Upon a Time or Percy Jackson (movie verse)(50 years) TBA

 

Supernatural (25 Years)TBA

 

Avatar last airbender (125 years?) TBA

 

Rest to be decided.

**List of possibles**

Flash, Arrow, Avengers, Lucifer,Bones, NCIS, Hawaii Five-0, Charmed, Supergirl, Sense8, Salem, Merlin, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, Young Justice (cartoon), Spartacus, Hunter x Hunter, xxxHolic, Tsubasa Chronicles, Agents of SHIELD, Alphas, Doctor Who, Hungry Games, Torchwood, Sleepy Hollow, Emerald City, Grimm, Leverage,The Librarians, Gotham, Buffy, Mortal Instruments, Blade & Soul, Downton abbey, Suits

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Timeline and lists will be updated as i write more of the stories and as i come up with more fandoms. Times are always subject to change. I Might also add chapters with short summaries and recaps of stores i've completed to this work as i go on. This is going to be a very long series that will go through 6000 years of my OC's life from him leaving his original world and going into the Once Upon a Time world all the way till he makes it back into his original reality.


End file.
